The Threatened & Unrequited Love
by Perfect Disasters
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, drabbles, song fics, etc. for, of course, Danley(: Rated T just incase.


**Hello my fellow horsemen. It's Perfect Disasters here to bring you a bunch of drabbles, one-shots, two-plus-shots & song fics for our favourite couple.**

**Or pairing.**

**Doesn't matter. **

**Anyways, here to bring you Danley!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All of these chapters are fanfiction. I do not own any characters or anything related to the movie whatsoever. All rights go to their respectful & copyrighted owners.**

* * *

**Rated T just in case. **

* * *

A/N: This first fic is a re-upload, I accidentally deleted my previous Drabble/One-Shot fic & I'm re-uploading it (rewritten). If you've read my previous fics, don't read this. Wait after a few chapters & there'll be new stuff.

* * *

Type of fanfic: Drabble \ _**One-Shot**_ \ Two (or more) shot \ Songfic \ Dialogue Only \ Chapter-full \ AU

* * *

_**Elevators**_

* * *

_Henley was irritated._

Merritt and Jack left the apartment to book new places for them to perform at.

And she was left alone.

With _J. Daniel Atlas_.

...

She needed to bring boxes of old junk down to the lobby, and was earning no help at all.

The boxes weren't heavy for her, but by the time she finishes, she would have assumed that she'd finish at midnight.

Groaning in frustration, she stomped her way down to Daniel's room and banged on his door.

..

The door sprung open and in the doorway was Daniel, wearing his famous signature smirk.

"Yes, _Henley_?" He asked, showing a hint of annoyance in his voice.

She rolled her eyes at his tone. "I need to bring those boxes down to the lobby."

"And are you here, why?"

"To help me with them," she said. "Now, come on." She protested and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the pile of boxes.

"They don't look that heavy, but if you must insist that you need a strong and manly-man to help you, he'd be delighted to." His smirked widened.

Henley crossed her arms. "He'd be delight to, huh?" He nodded at her. "Great, let me know when he gets here."

This time, Henley formed a smirk on her face and Danny glared at her.

"Ugh, thanks Henley. You made me feel so much better." He said sarcastically and she just grinned.

..

He carried three boxes and she carried two.

They made their way down to the elevator, even after Henley insisted that they should take the stairs, he refused and told her that it wasn't very healthy.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to take the elevator," she announced as the pair walked into the elevator.

"Well, my charm, good looks and charisma backed me up on this one," he claimed and winked at her.

She resisted the urge to slap his mischievous face and inhaled slowly as she leaned against the side of the elevator.

..

"Are you going to press the button?" She questioned.

"I did already," he answered.

"Then why aren't moving?"

"How should I know?"

"Cause you pressed the button."

"That doesn't mean-"

"_Daniel_!" She screamed at him.

"What?"

"I think the elevator stopped."

"Are you sure-" He paused. "Never mind."

Henley groaned mentally as she set the boxes down. She combed her finger through her hair and sat down on the elevator floor.

"Oh lord," she muttered. "I could've been trapped in an elevator with _anyone_ in the world, and yet, I am trapped with _Danny_."

Ignoring her comment, he set the boxes down and sat next to her.

..

After the long silence, and of Danny's boredom, he began poking her arm.

..

"What are you doing?" She asked him, clearly annoyed.

"Poking you," he shrugged, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I meant," she began, "_why_ are you _poking_ me?"

"Just because."

Henley groaned again and slapped his hand away from her.

"Merritt and Jack _should_ be here soon," she said to herself. "_Hopefully_."

..

"Hey, wanna play truth-or-dare?" Danny asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" She looked at him, confused.

"You know, the game where I ask truth or dare and you respond with either-"

She cut him off.

"I know how to play Danny."

"Then let's play," he stated.

"Ugh, fine." She said, giving in.

..

"I go first," Henley announced. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied.

The two stood up, no longer sitting on the floor, but leaning against the wall, facing each other.

"Lame," she said and he shrugged at her. "Fine, whatever. Have you ever . . . fallen in love with someone?"

"Fallen in love?" He asked, surprised by the subject of the question. "I, um. . ."

"Come on," she pleaded. "There must be _some_ chick you might've fallen for. You know, maybe those showgirls or audience girls that you've brought to bed." She suggested, grinning at him.

"Actually, there is." He said, no longer bothered by the question.

"Really now?" She asked, unconvinced. "Who is it? _You_? Are you in love with your arrogant self?"

"Yes, I am in love with myself, but that is not who I am talking about."

Now she was unjustified. "_The_ J. Daniel Atlas, has fallen in love with someone _other_ than himself?"

"You make it sound like a big deal!"

"It is a big deal!" She retorted. "I never thought I'd see the day," she admitted, teasingly. "So, who is it?"

He grinned at her. "Can't say, one question per turn." He said and she stuck her tongue at him. "Okay Henley, truth or dare?"

She smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to..." he returned the gesture with an even wider smirk. "..._kiss_ _me_."

"Wait, _what_?!" She screamed at him. "You're daring me to kiss you?"

He nodded at her.

"But, why do you-"

"You can't ask anything until it's your turn, remember?"

"Ugh, fine."

..

After she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, he shook his head at her.

"What now?" She asked.

"That was merely a kiss on the cheek," he said. "What I meant was a _kiss on the lips._"

Henley took a shaky breath. "_On the lips_?"

* * *

Henley was feeling mortified.

She _formerly_ had a crush on Danny, and basically tried to show him her feelings, but he never caught on, so she gave up on them.

Until now.

She thought they were gone, she convinced herself to get over him.

Her unreturned feelings were even part of the reason why she left him.

One, because he clearly offended her.

Two, because he clearly offended her.

Yeah, he offended her a lot.

And three, because he thought Rebecca was _better _than her. Even though she knew him better_ than_ _her_.

* * *

"Yes," he replied. "_On the lips._"

Henley inhaled slowly as she leaned towards Danny. She closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips.

It was slow and gentle, but before she knew it, he caressed her cheek and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

..

Danny ravished her, pushing her against the wall, kissing her more harder and rough. He heard a squeak coming from her as he deepened the kiss more and more.

..

When the two finally separated for air, they stared at each other, eyes-widened.

"That was. . ." She took a shaky breath.

"Intoxicating? Amazing? Phenomenal?" He asked her, breathing heavily.

"I going to say infuriating, mostly because you tell me to kiss you, then you basically slam me against the wall!" She exclaimed. "But, yeah, let's go with intoxicating."

He smirked at her. "Well, want to do it again?"

"You want to kiss again? After all of _that _happened?!" She screamed at him.

"Yes," he said, leaning closer to her. "I do."

"Well, I don't." She stated firmly. "Let's just continue with-"

She broke off as he kissed her, _again_.

..

Henley tried to pull away from the kiss, but he grasped her arms, not too hard, but hard enough so that she was unable to retreat.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around him and pushed him against the wall; giving into the kiss.

...

The elevator doors opened and Merritt and Jack stepped in, giving questioning looks at the making-out couple.

The two quickly separated and awkwardly stared at Merritt and Jack.

"Are you guys actually making out in an elevator?" Merritt asked, teasingly.

"Yeah, talk about getting a room," Jack said and fist bumped Merritt. "What are you guys doing in here anyways?"

"Well after Danny pressed the button, the elevator wouldn't move and we waited here." She explained. "Then we began playing truth-or-dare and things happened..." Henley shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Merritt asked. "The elevator is working perfectly. Nothing's wrong with it."

Her eyes widened and she looked at Danny, who had a poker-face.

"Danny." She said threateningly. "You told me that you _pressed_ the button."

"I, um...guys?" He asked the pair, turning his head away from a very angry Henley. "A little help?"

Merritt and Jack put theirs hand in surrender and quickly ran away.

"Good luck buddy!" The two screamed at Danny running away.

..

"Well?" She asked crossed her arms, waiting for his reply.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't get you stay in any place, let alone play a game of truth-or-dare and the thought came to my head before we left the apartment." He explained.

"Why do you have to be so cocky and arrogant?" She questioned him.

He grinned at her. "I take that, as a compliment." Danny glanced at the lobby and back at her. "Hey, so they're gone now. Do you wanna kiss again?"

He leaned towards her, but she covered his face with her hand.

"If you want a kiss, you must help me finish the rest of the boxes from upstairs."

He frowned at her, but nodded.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed that one-shot. **

**Please review! Let me know what you thought, any ideas for later chapters, etc.**

**And thanks for reading!**


End file.
